


Always wanna wake up to you

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Sweet, sleepy girlfriend spend a sweet moment.





	Always wanna wake up to you

**Author's Note:**

> first day of kinktober! I went with 'sleepy sex' 
> 
> also holyshit writer's block is punching me in the head but I've waited for kinktober forever boo (idk if I'll even keep up, considering I'm super stressed with uni classes)

The room is bathed in the reds and oranges of the sunset, the colours giving the space an ethereal hue. Neither occupant of the room’s only bed notices, too engrossed in each other: in wandering hands, in mouths pressing kisses wherever they can reach. Both of their eyes are closed.

 

“We can just go to sleep if you want, babe,” Janey murmurs and gently nibbles on Athena’s jaw. Athena lays slack on her back against the pillows, eyes closed, fingers roaming under Janey’s thin night shirt.

“Mmmm, no,” is all Athena says before capturing her girlfriend’s lips again into a lazy, sleepy kiss that ends up just making both of them warm and giggly.

 

They’ve been kissing for a while now, whispered a few sweet nothings.

 

Athena’s bare thighs rub tantalizingly against Janey’s equally bare sides. Janey shifts to push herself closer, to slide her fingers into Athena’s thick, dark hair and tug it until Athena tilts her head back to give Janey room.

 

“You gotta tell me what you want, babe,” Janey whispers as she lays kisses on Athena’s neck, letting her hips keep up the tiniest rolling motions against Athena.

“Just kiss me,” Athena murmurs back. Her tone holds a tone of wickedness, softened by her exhaustion. “Come on up, let’s do it together. Just fingers are fine, right?”

 

Their mouths meet again in yet another uncoordinated mess of a kiss, tongues pressing and probing lazily, Athena’s nose wrinkling when Janey licks the tip of it. Janey makes it up to her by being the first to slip her hand under Athena’s reasonable cotton underwear, to press calloused fingertips to the hardened clit.

 

Athena’s hips buck up against her.

 

“Here?” Janey slips her fingers lower.

 

Athena makes a breathless little noise and nudges for Janey to move up a bit so Athena can reach too.

“Here,” Athena whispers as she mimics Janey: slips her hand into Janey’s irritatingly tempting shorts, fingertips gently brushing against Janey’s wet heat.

 

“Alright, alright,” Janey whispers back and slowly, slowly rolls her hips again.   
They kiss and kiss and kiss, eyes fluttering close as fingers rub and caress and take dips in wet heat, but always returning to where they’re most needed.

Soon Athena is whining quietly and Janey is swallowing every single one of those sounds as they burst apart in each other’s hands.


End file.
